John Anderson
|bats=Switch |throws=Right |debutdate=September 8 |debutyear=1894 |debutteam=Brooklyn Grooms |finaldate=October 2 |finalyear=1908 |finalteam=Chicago White Sox |stat1label=Avg. |stat1value=.290 |stat2label=Hits |stat2value=1841 |stat3label=RBIs |stat3value=976 |teams= *Brooklyn Grooms/Bridegrooms/Superbas (1894-1898, 1899) *Washington Senators (1898) *Milwaukee Brewers/St. Louis Browns (1901-1903) *New York Highlanders (1904-1905) *Washington Senators (1905-1907) *Chicago White Sox (1908) |highlights= *American League stolen base champion: 1906 }} John Joseph Anderson (born December 14, 1873 in Sarpsborg, Norway, died July 23, 1949) was a former Major League outfielder and first baseman. Nicknamed "Honest John", Anderson played for 6 seasons in the National League from 1894 to 1899 and then in the American League from 1900 to 1908. Anderson was born in Sarpsborg, Norway; he was the first of only three major league baseball players to have ever been born in the country. He first appeared in the National League in 1894, when he signed with the Brooklyn Grooms. He spent the next 3 full seasons with Brooklyn and was primarily used as an outfielder, and batted over .300 in both 1896 and 1897. During the 1898 season, he was sold to the Washington Senators, only to be sold back to Brooklyn 4 months later. Nevertheless, he managed to have one of his best seasons, leading the National League with 22 triples and also leading the league in slugging percentage and extra-base hits. Anderson stayed in Brooklyn for the 1899 before being purchased by the Milwaukee Brewers of the newly-formed American League. Anderson was one of the league's best hitters in the AL's first year as a major league in 1901. (In 1900, the American League was still considered a minor league.) As the Brewers' first baseman, he finished second in the league in base hits and doubles, trailing only Nap Lajoie in both categories, ranked third in runs batted in behind Lajoie and Buck Freeman, and was 6th in the league with a .330 average. He stayed with the franchise when it relocated to St. Louis in 1902 to become the Browns. He played two seasons in St. Louis and recorded virtually identical .284 batting averages in those years. On September 24, 1903, Anderson tried to steal 2nd base when the base was already occupied. This particular mistake was often referred to as a "John Anderson play" in the early part of the century http://www.baseballlibrary.com/ballplayers/player.php?name=Bobby_Wallace_1873 Anderson was dealt to the New York Highlanders before the 1904 season in exchange for Jack O'Connor. He played one full season in New York and batted .278 with the club. He started the 1905 season in New York but was waived after a slow start. The Washington Senators (officially a different franchise from the team he played for in 1898) claimed him off of waivers, and he recovered to bat .279 on the season, good enough for 9th in the AL in the midst of the dead ball era. He remained in Washington for the next two seasons. In 1906, Anderson tied for the American League lead in stolen bases with Elmer Flick. He left Washington after his contract was purchased by the Chicago White Sox for the 1908 season. He played for one season with the Pale Hose to end his career in the major leagues. Anderson retired with a .290 career average, 49 home runs, and 976 runs batted in. He also finished his career with 124 triples, currently tying him for 90th place all-time in that category. He died at the age of 74 in Worcester, Massachusetts. See also *Baltimore Orioles all-time roster *Chicago White Sox all-time roster *Los Angeles Dodgers all-time roster *Minnesota Twins all-time roster *New York Yankees all-time roster *List of Major League Baseball players with 100 triples *List of Major League Baseball stolen base champions External links }} *John Anderson at BaseballLibrary.com. *John Anderson at Retrosheet. Category:1873 births Category:1949 deaths Category:Norwegian-Americans Category:Major league first basemen Category:Major league left fielders Category:Brooklyn Grooms players Category:Brooklyn Bridegrooms players Category:Brooklyn Superbas players Category:Washington Senators (NL) players Category:St. Louis Browns players Category:New York Highlanders players Category:Washington Senators players Category:Chicago White Sox players